Conventionally, known is a contactless charging device for a vehicle that receives electricity sent from an electricity sending coil unit by its electricity receiving coil unit in a contactless manner and then charges the electricity to a battery (see Patent Literature 1). In this Patent Literature 1, the electricity sending coil unit is disposed on a ground side, and the electricity receiving coil unit and the battery are mounted on the vehicle. Here, the electricity receiving coil unit has an electricity receiving coil, and thereby has heat-generation characteristic due to electrical conduction for charging the battery.